Skeleton Life
by ChibiNyan
Summary: Este sitio es triste, solitario, irreal... ¿Aquí es dónde vienen a parar los niños que el mundo olvida? ¿Y los que nadie quiere? Es un lugar muy deprimente para vivir... ¿Dónde está el sol? (One-Shot)


**_No tengo mucho que decir, así que... ¡Disfruten!_**

**_Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece y jamás me pertenecerá (?) u_ú_**

* * *

_Este_ sitio_ es triste, solitario, irreal... ¿Aquí es dónde vienen a parar los niños que el mundo olvida? ¿Y los que nadie quiere? Es un lugar muy deprimente para vivir... ¿Dónde está el sol?_

Caminando entre cajas de metal que algún tiempo contuvieron algo, una niña pasaba los días, aferrándose a la esperanza de encontrar a alguien más.. Tal vez no debería seguir esperando. Se frotó los brazos, helada y pateó fuertemente una pequeña piedrecita que cayó a lo lejos, entre las cajas de metal. Y entonces, fue cuando lo vio. Sentado en una de las cajas, con la mirada perdida y los hombros hundidos, un joven parecía esperar, al igual que ella. Una súbita emoción se apoderó de la niña cuando descubrió que había otra persona, no era un sueño... Por fin dejaría de estar sola. Se acercó corriendo hasta allí, emocionada y radiante de felicidad.

—¡Hola!—Exclamó, casi derrapando ante él. Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento— Hola... ¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico no se movió. Ni siquiera pestañeó. Ella ladeó la cabeza, extrañada. ¿No la había oído? Se inclinó ligeramente para poder verle la cara. Era guapo a su manera, aunque la vieja gorra que llevaba apenas sí dejaba ver sus ojos.

—¿Hola?—Repitió. Parecía comenzar a impacientarse— Nee, ¿No sabes hablar?

Le pasó una mano por delante de la cara, tratando de hacerle reaccionar.

Nada. No hubo respuesta.

—¡Hooola! ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?—Intentó ella una vez más.— ¿De dónde eres? ¿Extranjero? ¿Hablas otro idioma?

Ella parecía no entender que, dándose el caso de que aquel extraño muchacho hablase otro idioma, él no iba a saber responderle por muchas preguntas que ella le hiciese.

Se acuclilló ante él en un intento por hacerse más cercana, por intentar entenderle. _Que extraño chico_. Pero por supuesto, ella no iba a rendirse. Era la primera persona que veía en mucho tiempo. Suspiró. Él seguía sin responder. ¿Estaría enfermo? ¿Se habría dormido con los ojos abiertos?

—Len...—Susurró él de la nada.

—¿Len?— Ella ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. Era la primera vez en su vida que lo oía—Es un nombre muy bonito—Alabó con sinceridad—Yo soy Rin.

Cuando Len alzó la vista se encontró con una niña de cabellos dorados y ojos profundamente azules que le sonreía con una dulzura infinita. Aparentaba más o menos su misma edad, unos doce o trece años.

—Gracias—Dijo—Tú nombre también tiene su encanto.

Hablaba en un tono muy bajo, como si por algún motivo temiese ser escuchado. Cada vez que decía algo la tristeza se sentía en sus palabras. Rin dejó de sonreír y trepó hasta la caja para sentarse a su lado. Clavó la mirada en el horizonte, a lo lejos, mucho más allá de aquel mar de niebla.

—Cuando Mamá murió mi tía me trajo hasta aquí—Se notaba un tono seco, vacío en sus palabras.—Mi tía decía que yo era una gran carga para la familia y un día... Me hizo dejar todas mis cosas y me arrastró...—Volvió la cabeza y sus grandes orbes azules se clavaron en él—Supongo que es lo mejor que pudo hacer. ¿No crees?—Hizo una breve pausa, tratando de alejar los malos recuerdos de su cabeza— ¿Y tú? ¿Que te pasó a ti?

—Yo...—Tragó saliva—Es una larga historia...

Rin siguió observándole, esperando más. Como no habló, se bajó de la caja de un salto y suspiró profundamente.

—Pues...—Dijo—Bienvenido, supongo... No hay mucho que ver aquí...—Comentó, dando una vista circular—Todo son cajas de metal y flores marchitas...

Se arrodilló junto a una pequeña florecilla que comenzaba a perder su brillo. Tras acariciar dulcemente sus pétalos, se volvió y sus ojos azules se clavaron de nuevo en el muchacho.

—La vida aquí es muy triste...—Susurró—Pero supongo que contigo no será tan aburrida y solitaria.

Sonrió y repentinamente alegre, no demasiado, Len sonrió con ella.

—¿De verdad crees que puedo hacerte compañía?—Preguntó él—Soy muy callado...

Rin asintió con determinación.

—Aunque te quedes ahí sentado todo el día sin decir ni pío,—Explicó, sacudiéndose las manos—Me harás compañía, Len. Tú solo tienes que quedarte a mi lado.

El chico se quitó la gorra y jugó con ella entre sus dedos.

—¿Cómo un perro?—Comentó distraídamente, aunque sus ojos brillaban divertidos.

—¡No!—Rió ella—¡Qué ocurrencias más raras tienes!

Las comisuras de los labios del muchacho se tornaron en una leve sonrisa. Se quedó un rato pensativo y después añadió:

—¿Cómo un... amigo?

—Sí, eso es—Afirmó ella, sin dejar de sonreír—Como mi mejor amigo.

_¿Qué es un amigo?_

* * *

_En este lugar no hay constancia del paso de las horas porque la niebla es tan densa que no te deja ver el cielo._

**_RIN'S POV_**

Suspiré y me acomodé entre las cajas de metal. La niebla se había hecho más densa. Desde mi posición podía ver a mi _amigo_ de espaldas, observando a lo lejos. Supuse que era tarde, así que le pregunté lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza:

—¿No vas a dormir?

Len me miró y sonrió. Por alguna razón aquella sonrisa tan cálida hizo que me sonrojase. Fue algo... raro. ¿Cuando me había sonrojado yo por última vez?

—No tengo sueño—Respondió—De todas formas un buen amigo vela por el sueño de sus amigas.

—¿Lo hacen?—Pregunté extrañada. Nunca había tenido amigos hasta ese momento, así que no estaba segura.

—No—Respondió alegremente—Pero yo sí que lo voy a hacer. Así que descansa.

Me crucé de brazos. Tenía la sensación de que me estaba obligando y me sentía cohibida. No me gustaba nada cumplir órdenes.

—¿Y de que me vas a proteger?—Le espeté—¿De la niebla o de las flores?

—De ambas—Respondió secamente—Duerme.

—¿Y si no quiero?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No duermas—Dijo—Estarás tan cansada que tropezarás y aplastarás a las pobres flores que aún queden con vida.

Fruncí el ceño. En ese instante, una repentina tristeza se apoderó de mi frágil corazón.

—Ya no queda nada con vida—Murmuré, haciéndome un ovillo, sintiendo que mi propio calor me reconfortaba—No queda nada... El frío a veces es tan intenso que te cala los huesos... No hay comida ni agua, pero por alguna extraña razón los que llegan aquí no necesitan comer ni beber... Y poco a poco dejan de sentir y se convierten en niebla.

Oí un sonido hueco. Cuando quise darme cuenta, sentí un cálido bulto que me abrazaba por la espalda. Está vez si que me sonrojé. Parecía un farol rojo. Era él.

—Duerme—Fue lo único que dijo.

Tragué saliva. ¿Por qué me abrazaba? No quería que lo hiciese... O sí. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie me tocaba... Aquel abrazo me reconfortó y me aferré a él casi con desesperación. No sentía frío, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo...

_...Sentí mi corazón latir._

* * *

**_n_n_**

**_¡Espero que les haya gustado! No entiendo mucho de qué trata Skeleton Life, así que... bueno, he hecho mi versión un tanto rebuscada. Ya saben, comenten, critiquen, sugieran, maténme... (?)_**

**_¡Estoy a su total servicio!_**


End file.
